


She's All I Need

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, MATTIE ILY HAPPY BDAY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism, always-a-girl!Harry, always-a-girl!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm cold." She states, moving forward and sliding her hands through Louis' hair. She presses her body forward so that her tits are just touching Louis', and then she leans in to kiss her, letting her tongue slip into Louis' mouth as soon as the other girl allows her. She pulls back and scrunches her face up. "You're colder."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Harry's warm and cuddly and Louis buys treats just because]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelsForBreakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR MATTIE BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH XOXOXOX
> 
> UNBETA'D BECAUSE I WROTE IT IN LIKE 1 HOUR SO
> 
> ~Title from One Night by Ed Sheeran
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------

 

It's five o'clock when Louis gets off work, but it's almost six by the time she makes it home. She's beyond tired and she'd figured that, since it was Friday, she'd pick something up to eat for Harry and herself, maybe cuddle down, watch a film, something mushy like that. 

She splurges on a bottle of pink champagne and some chocolate-covered strawberries too, and she's giddy with excitement by the time she pulls up to her apartment. She walks up the stairs, her arms laden with bags, and unlocks the door, dropping everything onto the dining table and sighing in relief.

"Harry?" She calls, slipping out of her shoes and jacket. There's no response but Louis just rolls her eyes, walking over to their bedroom and peeking inside.

 

Just as she expected, Harry's in bed, swaddled in what looks like at least three different blankets. The only part of her that's sticking out is her face, the rest of her body a cocoon of fleece and down. Her hair's sticking out all over the place, but she looks absolutely angelic, and Louis can feel a swarm of butterflies coarse through her gut at the sight.

"Harry?" She says again, quieter, and walks to the bed, combing her fingers through Harry's hair. "Wake up, babe."

Harry groans and Louis smiles, amused, as Harry blinks slowly and opens her eyes.

"When did you get home?" She whispers, her voice still a bit rough.

"Just now." Louis says, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Bought some food. And some treats. Come eat."

Harry pouts. "No." She says, and Louis rolls her eyes. "I'm too comfortable. Come back later."

She turns around and fits herself back into the bed, sighing happily. That is, of course, until Louis grips the blankets around her and pulls them off the bed.

 

"Louis!" Harry cries. She scoffs and sits up. "You're such an asshole, stop it!"

She scrambles over to the edge of the bed, reaching for the blankets, when she gets a better look at Louis' face and pauses.

It takes her a second to realize why Louis looks so floored before she remembers that she slept completely naked, which is obviously something that Louis was not expecting.

In fact, she's undoubtedly checking Harry out, her eyes moving from Harry's shoulders to her ass, which is currently stuck up in the air as Harry crawls closer to her on all fours. Harry dips her back a bit, smirking as Louis' eyes darken.

"I'm cold." She states, moving forward and sliding her hands through Louis' hair. She presses her body forward so that her tits are _just_ touching Louis', and then she leans in to kiss her, letting her tongue slip into Louis' mouth as soon as the other girl allows her. She pulls back and scrunches her face up. "You're colder."

 

"Lie down." Louis replies, and Harry scoffs but complies, scooting back on the bed until her head's on the pillows, her long body spread out on the sheets. She watches as Louis starts to strip and decides to put on a little show, squeezing her breasts and moaning obscenely, giggling as it makes Louis cuss and trip over herself as she tries to get her pantyhose off.

Louis then moves so that she's straddling Harry, completely naked as well, and Harry reaches up, letting her hands drift over Louis' shoulders, her chest, her stomach. She can feel Louis' nipples harden under her touch so she continues to rub over them, rolling them between her fingers until Louis is moaning loudly, grinding down, trying to find some pressure between them.

 

It almost happens a bit by accident, but maybe Louis moved back a bit because the next time that Louis grinds down, it's right on top of Harry's crotch, and Harry swears as she bucks her hips up. Louis looks down at her with hungry eyes and a questioning gaze and Harry nods fast, wanting Louis against her as soon as possible.

Louis slides off of Harry's hips and spreads her legs open wide, leaning down to nip at the insides of Harry's thighs. Harry moans and Louis smirks, working her way in until her lips are on Harry's cunt. She can practically _taste_ the heat radiating off of her and she shivers in anticipation, slowly dragging her tongue up until she can feel Harry's clit.

"Fuck," Harry spits, already swiveling her hips, trying to get some pressure on herself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Louis hums into Harry, slowly licking her way up and down and back and forth, then pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses into Harry's folds. Harry's so wet and it's completely amazing, the taste of her making Louis dizzy with excitement, making her heart thump with adrenaline. She pulls off just a few moments later, and can see how Harry's staring at her mouth, so she licks her lips slowly and gets on her knees, slinging one leg over Harry's hips while tucking the other one underneath Harry's thigh. She picks herself up so she's hovering right over Harry's cunt, grinding down so gently that they're barely touching.

 

"Louis, _please_ ," Harry sobs out, and that's all it takes for Louis to bite her lip and press herself down completely till she's sitting on Harry, their cunts pressed together. She bucks her hips forward and immediately shudders at the movement, her clit sliding against Harry's. Harry lets out a long moan from underneath her, reaching up to grip Louis' hips and press her down even more.

From there, Louis pretty much goes on autopilot, her body almost moving of its own accord as she moves her hips back and forth, shaking as she feels the heat of Harry underneath and against her. Harry's trying her best to jerk her hips up but Louis' keeping her pinned down, so all she can do is whine and moan for Louis to "move _faster_ , harder, _anything_."

Louis picks herself up and moves back just an inch, but it's enough to have both girls gasping at the changed angle and it's not soon until Harry's breath is shaky, her hands pressing so tightly into Louis' hips that she's sure she's going to bruise.

"Fuck, Louis, I'm going to come, I--" She gets out, until her body seizes up and then releases, her stomach muscles quivering as she orgasms. She drops her head back on the pillow, arching her back up, her eyes squeezed shut in bliss, and it's probably the hottest fucking thing Louis has ever seen.

 

Louis lifts herself off of Harry, thighs shaking from the exertion, and drops down next to her, sighing and happily spreading her legs when Harry's hand slides down her thigh. She presses her thumb against Louis' clit, making Louis moan softly and grind her hips up, and then easily slides two fingers into her.

" _Jesus_ ," Louis breathes, turning her head and capturing Harry's mouth in a heated kiss. Harry pumps her fingers in and out of Louis fast, her thumb still pressing small circles onto her, and Louis grips Harry's arm, trying her hardest to get Harry to move quicker. 

She's so close, she can feel it, her body shivering in preparation when Harry leans in close to her ear. 

"Come for me, babe." She whispers, and Louis just lets go, her toes curling as her orgasm sweeps over her in waves. 

 

Once she's stopped shaking and Harry's wiped her fingers off on the sheets--" _You're_ washing those, you slob," Louis comments--Harry nestles her head into Louis' chest, and Louis shivers as Harry's hair drags over her nipples. 

"I love you." She mumbles, kissing Louis' stomach, and Louis smiles and combs through Harry's hair.

"I love you too." She says, quietly, and Harry sighs happily, laying still for a few moments before licking a wide stripe over Louis' ribs.

"You mentioned treats earlier?" She asks, sitting up and grinning down at Louis.

"You're _insufferable_." Louis replies, shaking her head. "What happened to being 'too comfortable'?"

Harry grins wickedly and leans down, kissing Louis long and slow. She pulls back and licks her lips. "I'm _way_ too hot for that now, babe." She says, then rolls off the bed, marching into the living room. Louis hears Harry stomp dramatically into the kitchen and chuckles to herself when she remembers that the blinds are wide open, so the perv in the apartment across from them is probably going to get a great view. Harry's not going to care, though, she'll probably just flip him off.

"You got _champagne_?" She hears the girl squeal, and Louis closes her eyes and sighs. 

It takes her a while to realize that she hasn't stopped smiling for the past five minutes.

 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) or [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
